drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Toram Eldin
Handle: Dragon420 Email: Mossberg420@Live.com Description Age: 23 Height: 6'2" Weight: approximately 200 lbs. Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel From: Four Kings in Andor Physical Description: Toram is tall, with wide shoulders and a thick chest, while not heavily muscled he is not fat either somewhere in between such as stocky. He has shoulder length hair that he wears tied at the base of his neck. While not very athletic he has some hidden reserves of stamina that may surprise some of those that do not know him. Not being very strong he has some good reflexes, and for being a sort of large man can walk fairly quiet when the need arises. He has fair skin, though not too pale, from his preferred indoor activities. Personality: Toram is easygoing, able to get along with most people, slow to anger but once he does get angry he will explode in a violent rage although this can be contained with a great force of will. He is a shy and almost timid person, not outgoing at all, sometimes he is accused of being too nice. He is fairly intelligent for not having any noble's "fancy" schooling, a quick learner. Toram likes to have fun, but does not drink to excess except on very rare occasions. He tends to keep his feelings/emotions contained inside. He would rather study than go out on the town, although he does enjoy his few friends company. He is loathe to break his promises. Toram wears clothing in the Andoran fashion preferring medium blue coats and dark trousers with a white shirt, he does not wear a hat. History Toram Eldin is the son of John and Sara Eldin, owners of the Red Roof Inn in Four Kings. He has two sisters Johanna four years his elder, and Jessa one year younger than him. The home life foe him was pleasant but too normal. He craved adventure. Some may call it wanderlust, but he just simply referred to it as boredom. After years of helping around the inn doing minor clerical duties, cleaning, and carrying things, he got tired of it all and and wanted to see some of the world. So he started his journey to the east heading towards Cairhien and after spending a couple weeks in the capital got bored once again and headed south to Illian and warmer climates. After spending a couple months working at an inn doing menial work for food, lodging, and a little spending money, the boredom sank in once more. He headed east again, this time to Tear. After only a week or so he befriended a man who always wore a black coat. He learned a couple weeks later what he was. An Asha'man. But instead of being terrified of knowing a man who could channel he was intrigued. The man asked him if he would be willing to serve the Lord Dragon. While hesitant to agree, he finally consented to being tested for the ability. He passed. Afraid of going mad, but also wanting a change in his life, he went to The Farm. And now who knows what will happen. Will he go mad, or die in battle? Maybe he would live to fight alongside his new lord in the Final Battle.... Only time will tell. Long live The Dragon. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies